I'll Remember You
by Silent Falling Rain
Summary: I remember you all the time. You surround me everyday. A sad Tiva one-shot.


**Hello again merry people! I am having a happy day, but after you read this it may sadden you. This is a sad Tiva one-shot. I thought this up while cleaning. I don't know why though… Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this (I really liked the idea). Read and Review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my birthday coming up! Woo!**

"So this is where we ended up." I walk up next to him. "This was not how it was supposed happen." I run my hands through my hair thinking about what I am going to say.

"You know the last words you said to me were, remember me." I sit down next to him and try to get comfortable.

"It was quite silly of you to think that I could forget you. Really, who could forget you? People remember you even if they don't want to!"

A small laugh escapes my lips, a bittersweet laugh. Thoughts start to come swirling in my head. I sigh, shake my head of those thoughts, and try to regain my composure. "Really, though, how could I forget you? I'm surrounded by you all day."

"I remember you every time the wind blows on my skin."

"I remember that time that we were at a crime scene late at night and I had left my jacket in the office because I thought it would be warmer than it was. But hey, it was summer. Is it not supposed to be warm? Anyway, I told you I would be fine and I refused to admit I was cold or that I was wrong. After the third time I shivered, even if I denied I was cold, you took off your jacket anyway and put it on me. You would not let me give you it back; you were just as stubborn as me sometimes. Unlike me though, you were stubborn about things that you cared about. So, I kept it on and you bared the cold. I still have that jacket. You never asked for it back."

I wring my hands a little thinking what to say next.

"I remember you when I smell roses."

"I remember that one Valentine's Day night that we were at the office and you were about to leave for your date with roses for her. You were so excited, she was rich or something and she got you some 'Big gift', but when you found out that I was just going to go home and go to sleep you changed your plans. You canceled on the girl, you invited me to your house to watch some movies, and you gave me the roses. We stayed up all night talking and watching movies. It was crazy. We talked about everything, and I do not even think that the movies were about romance!"

I take a deep breath.

"I remember you every time see trees."

"I remember that time we were out on a walk on a Saturday afternoon and we were talking and have a great time. You said something, and I said something, and the next thing I knew you were chasing me around the park. It felt like just the two of us. And I climbed up that tree. It was the biggest, tallest, and hardest tree I could find to climb. I thought there was no way you could climb up there. I remember you climbing branch by branch till you were almost all the way to the top to get me and if I had not have pushed you off, I know you would have made it. You were fine, and I could not stop laughing."

A smile appeared on my lips from the memory.

"I remember you whenever I taste Chinese food."

"I remember that late night we were at the office and we were working on that case. We were the only ones in the bullpen at the time. You were trying to eat your food. You were trying to use your chopsticks, but it was not working. You did not even like what you were eating. Soon enough you gave up and threw it in the trash. I was enjoying you struggling with everything until you stole my food. I jump on your back trying to get it back. Unfortunately, you did not know I was going to do that. We both went falling to the floor with a long thump and landed in a heap with my Chinese food going everywhere: our hair, the floor, our desks. We just laughed and laughed, not moving an inch."

I sighed.

"But I'll remember you the most when someone laughs."

"I remember all those times we laughed together. All those times we shared the gift of laughter. Laughing and laughing, never caring how long or loud we laughed. It was like when we laughed we were in our own world. It was just the two of us. It was perfect. I loved to hear you laugh. You loved to hear me laugh, too. That's were I will remember you the most."

I stop wringing my hands and looked at him.

"I hope you remember me too. Remember me in the trees all around you, the Chinese food I left with you, the roses I put next to the Chinese food, the wind as it swirls around us, and the kids laughing in the park across the street."

A small smile came to my face. I got up and I took one last look at him.

"I promise you. I'll always remember you, Tony. I'm sorry we were never anything more than friends."

I grab a piece of paper out of my pocket and look at it. "I love you, Tony. And I promise that you'll always be my best friend."

A tear escapes my eye. "Bye, Tony."

I bend down and put the piece of paper where it belongs. I turn around and start to walk away. As I walk those words keep reeling through my mind.

RIP

Anthony DiNozzo

July 3, 1973- June 13, 2009

Beloved Son, Coworker

And Best Friend

Who Died in the Line of Duty.

And I also remember the words I left there under that.

We shall never forget you.

**Okay, I'm sorry if I made you upset! I thought it was a sweet idea so I ran with it. I know I'm evil for making him die, (believe me, I'd be mad if he really did die) but that's the way it had to go for the story. Okay, so thanks for reading, leave a review please to let me know what you think!**

**~Silent**


End file.
